Problem: Rewrite ${(3^{-11})(3^{6})}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (3^{-11})(3^{6}) = 3^{-11+6}} $ ${\hphantom{ (3^{-11})(3^{6})} = 3^{-5}} $